Midnight Tomatoes
by zeldaxnerd7
Summary: Romano goes downstairs to get a midnight snack.. but what does he find? This is somewhat-smut. x3 READ! :D


Laying in bed, his stomach began to growl. _Damn it.. I forgot, I hadn't eaten anything_ Romano thought as he sat up slowly, in his bed. Earlier, Romano had gotten into a little fight with Spain, about something rather stupid I suppose, and went to bed without anything to eat. Sliding to the side of his bed, he did a yawn along with the roar of his stomach. He held it. "Maybe a midnight snack would do the trick." Getting up, he headed down to the kitchen.

Before heading downstairs, he went up to Spain's door. Listening closely, he didn't hear nothing at all. "Damn bastard must've went to sleep already." Romano whispered to himself as he headed downstairs and into the kitchen. He nonchalantly flipped the switch on that lightened up the kitchen. He then spotted it. A basket of freshly grown tomatoes.

Walking over to the basket, Romano carefully grabbed one and bit into it as slowly as possibly. As he leaned against the counter, he cherished the flavor of the first bite of a tomato. It was always the freshly grown ones that he liked the most. He then heard a snore. His head turned both ways, walking into the Dining Room. Then, he spotted him.

_Spain._

As he watched, Spain was asleep at the Dining Room table with two bottles of Red Wine open, still with at least half a glass in one, the other empty. Rolling his eyes, he sat with him at the table as he slept.

_Must of drunken himself to sleep._

Grabbing the bottle of Red Wine, he stared at the cursive words and fondled with the bottle for a while before setting it down. Biting into the tomato again, Spain did a sigh. Romano jumped at the sound and gave him a disgusted look.

"Bastardo!" He cursed under his breath, biting quite angry into the tomato.

"I'm sorry.. Little one.." Spain was mumbling in his sleep.

Romano stared at him, thinking if he actually heard him. Their argument was kind of brutal. He ended up saying some really harsh things to Spain, that he never usually would. He hadn't heard from him since this evening.

Swallowing the piece of tomato, he stared at it. Spain moaned a bit in his sleep and did some sighs. Romano went from staring into the delicious tomato to Spain. The look on his face was a little embarrassed about what he was going to do.

Sigh. "Spain.. I'm.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those mean words at you.."

He opened his eyes a little, moaning a bit.

"I don't want you to feel.. Bad. It was not your fault." He looked away from him, and stared at the clock on the wall.

Spain sat up slowly, as his eyes opened up quite a little more. He stared at Romano, with a smirk on his face. He turned and both of them began to stare at each other for a couple of seconds.

Romano was quite embarrassed about apologizing, since he never usually does it. And the worst part was, Spain heard all of it. Getting up at the same time, they bumped into each other and landed on the wooded flooring. Spain on top of Romano.

He looked deep into his green eyes, scanning them carefully. Spain began to speak.

"Oh, Romano.. I.. You.. T.. Ti a-amo.." He was slurring his words together, from the two bottles of alcohol he had drank. Romano could barely understand a word he was saying.

Then he realized.. He finally called him Romano. Usually, he would call him "cutie", "little one", "sweetie", and all those sweetly sick nicknames lovers would only give to each other. Then, he said those two words.

_Ti amo._

Laying on the floor, still scanning his green eyes, a thought had struck him.

_Is this really Spain? Or just the alcohol getting to him?_

He began to slide up under him and sat up, Spain watching him as he did so. He had his body over Romano's lap and stared at him, his bottom lip out like a child. Romano made a weird face.

"Bastardo, you're drunk! Don't say such things!" He yelled at him, as Spain looked down. He looked back up with a hesitant look on his face.

"B-but, Romano! I-it's.. It's true!"

Romano sighed as he looked down at his lap, both of the top of their heads brushing against each other. He glanced up carefully, Spain's bottom lip still out like a kid sucking up to their mother.

Staring into his eyes, Romano hesitated to speak.

"Idiot.. Are you sure?" He asked, desperate for an answer.

As Spain smirked, he switched his position from being on top of Romano to sitting on his lap. His face was turning as red as it can get, while panicking.

_W.. what is he doing?_

Spain put his arms around Romano's neck, their foreheads almost touching, tip of their noses brushing against eachother. He chuckled.

"Oh, my.. my sweet. Your turning as red as a toma-"

"Don't you dare say it, bastardo!"

He raised an eyebrow, as his smirk turned into an evil smile.

"Oh? And if I do?"

Romano gave him that disgusted look, like Spain knew what was coming at him.

With that evil smile still on his face, Spain grew closer to Romano's lips.

"As red as a tomato."

He whispered, as he placed his lips onto Romano's.

His face was exactly as Spain said it was. A tomato.

Romano pushed him away.

"What did I just say, asshole? You. Are. Drunk!"

Spain was confused.

"I am?"

A thought came at him as fast as a bolt of lightning.

_So.. wait.. WHAT? **WHAT?**_

"So you WEREN'T drunk this whole time!"

Spain nodded.

"Of course, my little tomato. I was a little tipsy, but I just **love **playing with you."

Romano was about to punch him right in the mouth, but Spain pinned him to the floor.

He smirked.

"I'm sorry, Romano.. You are just so adorable."

As Romano was trying to break loose, Spain was again growing closer towards his lips. Their lips met, and he began to calm down.

When they were beginning to go into a frenzy of kissing, Spain stopped.

Romano looked confused.

"Spain..? What's wrong?"

* * *

><p>EDIT 722/11: WELP THIS IS ALL I'VE GOT FINISHED SO FAR. Mom is making me get off. I know right? RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING GOOD, she tells me to get off. Bitch.


End file.
